


《如果我爱你》之李影帝与小甜心

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 2





	《如果我爱你》之李影帝与小甜心

“cut！”童导盯着监视屏上最后一个表情，心中一块大石终于放下，他摘下耳机对身后所有人员大喊：

“李警官——杀青啦！！！”

“喔哦——”

原本气氛压抑的病房瞬间充满欢呼声，李东海眼泪汪汪的，镜头后的工作人员们纷纷欢呼着鼓掌庆祝，方才消失在镜头里的金希澈开了瓶香槟从身后的人群里窜出来，对着还没从悲伤情绪中缓过来的李东海一顿狂喷，身后跟着笑眼盈盈也跟着拍手的李赫宰。

“恭喜啊小警官！”喷完香槟的金希澈——也是他同公司的大前辈最喜欢这些热闹的场面了，向来随心所欲的宇宙大明星吧唧一口亲在李东海脸上，一旁的李赫宰不动声色地挑眉，把自己心里的想法隐藏的很好。

“恭喜杀青，东海。”李赫宰上前一步微笑道：“你表现的很棒。”

身前人简单的一句话让李东海愣了愣，随即他腼腆的低下头抿紧嘴巴。

天哪，他在夸我。

他的心脏怦怦直跳，开口是低低软软的声音。

“谢谢前辈。”

“呀，叫什么前辈啊都合作两个多月了。”金希澈不满的转头质问李赫宰：“李赫宰你不会是趁我不在欺负我们东海吧嗯？”

“没有没有，赫宰前辈对我很照顾，私下还经常跟我对台词。”李东海连忙摆手解释。

李赫宰跟金希澈是好友，同样是演艺圈的大前辈，去年年末再次斩获青龙奖影帝，人气爆红前途无量。这次会来出演这部低成本的《如果我爱你》纯属是卖童导面子，本是客串几个镜头，没想到越拍越多，气得影帝的经纪人在片场跳脚。

能与影帝一起拍戏已经无比荣幸了，更何况这人还是自己喜欢了八年的偶像。李东海快速的偷瞄了一眼李赫宰帅气逼人的面孔，年近三十的男人保养的特别好，白皙光滑的脸上没有任何瑕疵，难怪电影里饰演刚成年的男孩儿也游刃有余毫不费力，完全没有违和感。

“对呀东海，我们都一起拍过戏了你我之间怎么还是如此生疏。”李赫宰一副不悦的样子埋怨道：“你对场务都喊哥怎么偏偏只对我叫前辈呢？”

“呃……”李东海结结巴巴，不知道该怎么解释。

“唉好伤心，东海不愿意跟我亲近……”李赫宰垂头丧气，李东海都要急死了在心里大骂自己嘴笨，没想到那人话锋一转差点又让他呛死。

“我们好歹是拍过love line的couple呢。”

李赫宰故意逗弄李东海，表情十分无辜眼里闪过一道戏谑的光。

他没说错呀，戏里他俩可不是爱的要死要活吗？

李东海小脸通红，坐在那呐呐的说不出话。

还是金希澈见人害羞及时制止了话题：“哎哟，电影里没演够是不是，走了走了，今晚剧组聚餐，叫上其他几个好好喝一顿。”

金希澈被造型师叫走卸妆，李赫宰转身前留给李东海一个充满深意的眼神。

只有李东海，他望着来来往往的工作人员，依旧没看见自己的经纪人。他沮丧的叹了一口气，今天自己杀青公司都没有派人来看他，看来自己这回是真的把公司惹生气了。

也不知道这部电影拍完等待着他的将会是什么。

其实一开始这部电影的主演根本轮不到李东海，分给他的角色只是男主警局里的同事，全片台词不超过三句。他只是个入行不到两年的新人演员，哪里能在连配角都是业界大前辈的作品里担任男主角呢。这部片子一开始是有意邀请他们公司这两年风头正旺的新晋小生曺圭贤饰演男主的，听说剧本都已经发给人家了，后来李东海从别人嘴里听说影帝李赫宰会来组里友情客串一下，带着见不得光的小心思的李东海不想白白错过这个说不定能与偶像接触的机会，当下脑袋一热心一横，做出了自己二十五年来最任性大胆的决定。

他独自找到这部片子的总导演兼投资人之一申东熙，诚恳地提出愿意零片酬出演该片的男主角，希望导演能给他一次机会。

童导看人的眼光毒辣，眼前这位小演员外型与李警官的确更加符合，他又找了李东海出演的几部电视剧片段，演技可圈可点看上去是个悟性挺高的孩子。能省下一笔片酬岂不是好事，当下申东熙就与拟了合同让李东海签字。

待李东海的经纪公司得知自己手下艺人在没通知经纪人的情况下来了这么一手操作时，高层们大发雷霆。合约已签不能违约，经纪人接到上级指示停了李东海的所有通告，撤了他身边原来就寥寥无几的助理造型师们，把李东海一个人丢进了剧组。

你问李东海他后悔吗，他答不上来。

他也不能确定自己这孤注一掷只为换让李赫宰多看自己一眼的决定是不是真的值得。

可是怎么办，自己就是这样义无反顾什么都不要的来了。李东海不舍的看着李赫宰的背影，今晚聚餐过后，自己与他就再也不会有交集了吧。

提前杀青的崔始源朴正洙也准时赶来，剧组除了李东海外都是大咖位的巨星，聚餐地点便订在了饭店的大包间里。

崔始源见到李东海激动坏了，当下就把人抱起来了个360°旋转，他放下这个与他有对手戏的小演员，亲密的把手搭在李东海的肩上。

“是不是又瘦了东海？我刚从沙特回来，专门给你带了礼物哦！”自小在国外长大的崔始源对谁都十分热情，黝黑的脸上笑容开朗，毫不掩盖地表达着对李东海的喜爱。

虽然剧中崔始源饰演一名变态杀人狂，但他实际性格与片中完全相反，为人真挚善良，李东海在待机时间里与他相处的最好。

他们这部电影原来的名字叫《小警官与大块头》，主要讲述的是李东海饰演的小警察在幽灵好友们的帮助下最终将碎尸狂魔崔始源绳之以法的故事。但在拍摄过程中童导灵光一闪，觉得这样剧情太单调无味，偏要加点悲伤催泪的情节在里面，然后拍着拍着就从李警官与小盒子身上发展出了爱情线，电影名字也改成充满青春文艺气息的《如果我爱你》。

反正李东海是觉得自己捡着大便宜开心了好久，特别是最后李赫宰饰演的小盒在他怀里流泪说着“我爱你”的样子，这个镜头他一定要剪下来自我珍藏。

“始源？始源你怎么又黑了，不是交代你要记得涂防……”李东海话还没说完两人之间就挤进一个人，他定睛一看，是李赫宰。

李赫宰面带微笑，不着痕迹地伸出胳膊把两人隔开，然后熟络地给了崔始源一个拥抱。

“始源啊，怎么今天就回来了，我以为你不回来参加杀青宴呢。”李赫宰脸上是礼貌亲切的笑容，在李东海看来两人是非常亲密的好朋友。

朋友？李赫宰咬牙，谁跟这个谐星似的傻大个是朋友，这家伙对谁都一副笑容可掬的样子，看上去就心怀不轨。

还有你，李东海。李赫宰瞟了眼另一侧的人，这新来的小演员怎么没一点距离意识，跟谁都搂搂抱抱的除了他，他就一会儿没盯住小演员都贴人怀里去了，真是该死。

某种程度上李影帝与李小盒还是有共同点的——善妒、双标、嘴欠，只不过碍于影帝的风度排面，有些话他只在心里腹诽，表面功夫却做的滴水不漏。

“赫宰哥！”崔始源听不出李赫宰咬牙切齿的话中话，见到他也是无比兴奋，搂着人絮絮叨叨讲了好一通。

李东海被李赫宰面无表情的那一眼看得有些慌，他敏感的想是不是自己没眼力见不该待在这里，两位巨星寒暄自己杵这儿听也确实不太好。

“我……我先进去了。”他低声对两人鞠躬，自以为聪明的先进了酒店包厢。

“……你一定要去，哦哦好我一会儿来找你！我跟你说赫宰哥……”崔始源还拉着李赫宰在走廊上碎碎念，李赫宰脸都笑僵了眼里暗暗冒火。

又跑！又跑！这个李东海怎么回事！一见到他就跑！在现场也是！除了找他对戏给个正脸！休息的时候想找他说话永远找不到！休息室化妆见他在扭头就走！总之就是他一靠近李东海就跑！他就这么惹人厌嘛！粉丝都说他是国民老公少女杀手！下到八岁上到八十没人不爱他！

现在的新人真是，没有一点后辈该有的礼貌跟自觉，自己这么个大腕儿往那一站，自动贴上来的从首尔排到江原道！

偏偏这个李东海！避他如蛇蝎！李赫宰越想越委屈，越委屈越气。

看我一会儿怎么收拾你！

幼稚腹黑的李大腕儿盯着李东海逃也似的身影眯眼磨牙。

“来来来，我代表导演组敬大家一杯！”申东熙站起来向在座各位敬酒，几杯酒下肚脸上已是一副微醺的模样了。

那边的工作人员们都是老相识，电影告一段落他们也能好好休息了，此时正三五成群的坐在一块儿喝酒吹牛。

李东海自个儿缩在小角落，端着酒杯抿了口杯子里橙黄色的液体。

呸呸呸好苦！

小脸嫌弃似的拧在一起，正当他庆幸没人注意到他的时候李赫宰端着酒杯慢悠悠的从那边走过来。

“哟，怎么一人在这啊李警官。”李赫宰在他身旁坐下，存心使坏的他刻意叫了李东海电影里的名字。

李东海立马紧张起来——他怎么又来了！

他着急的同时又暗骂自己没出息，自己怕是在偶像面前最怂的人了吧，三个月以来明明喜欢的人就在近在咫尺的距离内晃悠，他却一步都不敢靠近，生怕自己控制不住心里的爱意，情绪激动被对方察觉出异样。

“我……希澈哥在跟cody姐姐们喝酒。”他老老实实的解释：“我不太能喝所以……”

“哎李警官怎么可能不会喝酒，别是在骗我吧。”

李赫宰理直气壮的满口胡言，跟人在一个剧组待了快三个月他心里清楚的很，李东海干净又单纯，这种气质是由内而外散发出来的，不光是长相。这人眼神透明清澈的像一张白纸，拍戏期间他们聚会也从来没碰过酒，向来是乖乖的在一边喝果汁听他们打趣笑骂。

而他今天就是故意来找茬的，他给自己杯子满上然后朝李东海手边凑了凑。

“今天这么热闹的场合就别端着了，来，庆祝我们李警官首次单挑大梁圆满杀青。我干了，你随意。”

他说完，仰头将杯子里的液体一饮而尽。喝完后还砸吧砸吧嘴，意味十足地冲李东海手中的酒杯挑眉。

李东海端着杯子面色复杂，影帝都在他面前干了自己还能怎么办，他犹豫着，终究是将扫兴的话咽了回去，与李赫宰一样一口气把杯里的啤酒闷了进去。

李赫宰眼里闪烁着精光，看着李东海纠结的样子笑得像只偷腥的猫。

李赫宰预想到了李东海不能喝，却没想到他这么不能喝！

他原先设想的是今晚要猛灌李东海，那人就算不愿意碍于他身份放在这也不会直接拒绝，肯定会想其他办法对他耍赖甚至兜弯打太极。如果愿意喝那就更好了，他一定要把李东海灌醉，然后趁人喝醉对他酱酱酿酿……

嘤，想想都有点小激动。

然而……

李赫宰不忍心的开口：“东海……你，没事吧？”

李东海喝到第三杯的时候实在是不行了，他对酒精没有一丁点抵抗力，不能喝也不会喝。现在他满脸涨红眉头紧锁，眼神也开始不受控制的涣散起来没有焦点，胃里一阵翻江倒海，被哽住的疼痛已经堵到了嗓子眼。

他勉强吞下一口酸水，含含糊糊地对李赫宰说：

“赫……赫宰前辈，我……不好意思我去趟洗手间。”

“我跟你一起……哎？”

他刚去扶那人，李东海便躲过他的手站起来跌跌撞撞的跑出了包厢。

金希澈见脸色复杂的李赫宰回来在他身边坐下，转过身嘲笑他：“在东海那碰壁了吧，哈哈哈哈哈。”

李赫宰被戳中心事，带着微怒没好气的开口：“这小孩儿怎么回事？不会喝酒不会说话，愣愣的跟个小傻子一样，你们公司怎么教的？”

油滑老道的艺人他见多了，被娱乐圈熏染打磨成虚情假意表里不一的样子，李东海在这个五颜六色的大染缸里显得尤为珍贵。

但李东海刚才的举动惹恼了李赫宰，他第一次真心关心后辈，甚至是蓄意靠近李东海，万万没想到这人百般理由拒绝他，他越想越烦躁，甚至开始怀疑李东海是不是故意为之。

“李东海不会是个推拉高手跟我搁这儿装呢吧？”他抿了口酒问金希澈。

如果是这样那他就不计较了，毕竟欲擒故纵这种伎俩玩玩也是挺有情趣的。

金希澈听了这话笑得格外夸张，朋友多爱热闹的他眼下已经明显喝大了，嘴上没把门的开始跟李赫宰往外倒豆子。

“我告诉你李赫宰，你说得没错，我这个小老弟就是个不折不扣的大傻子。”

“告诉你一个秘密。”金希澈凑过去神秘兮兮的把手拢在嘴边：“这部戏是李东海自己零片酬接下来的。”

李赫宰心惊，自己接的？还是零片酬？这小傻子在想什么？

“刚不刚？出道两年就敢做这种事情，啧啧啧。”金希澈边摇头边咂嘴，神情却是万分得意——看我弟弟多牛批。

李赫宰沉思，接着问道：“他为什么这样做？这片子有什么非接不可的必要吗？”

“谁知道，这件事我们全公司上下都知道，我问过他几次，那孩子只说是为了一个人。切，为了谁都不值得这样做，你不知道，他被公司切断一切艺人待遇，你在现场见过他的经纪人助理吗？”金希澈十分不屑，刚是刚，但是蠢。

为了一个人来的……李赫宰不再开口，一个人坐在那若有所思。

李东海愣愣的坐在马桶上发呆，他刚才吐了两回，现在胃里空空的人倒是舒服了点儿。有短信提示音，是金希澈发来消息，这个待他如亲哥的人问他在哪，杀青宴结束了要不要跟他车一起走。

他坐在安静空旷的卫生间里慢吞吞的打字，对金希澈说自己一会儿打车回去，让他不用等他了。

放下手机长长的叹了一口气，李东海又是伤感又是惆怅。

虽说自己是这部电影的男主，但其实并没有几个人拿他当回事。他存在感低，在片场除了拍戏以外也没刻意去接近讨好任何人，从来都是安安静静在一边待着，带着连戏份都是求来的惭愧感。

他喜欢李赫宰八年了，从八年前李赫宰第一次获得新人奖到如今成为万人瞩目的国宝级影帝，他对他的感情也从单纯的欣赏崇拜转变为带着幻想的爱意和渴望。

他会选择演员这个行业也是受到这份感情的影响，他想通过自己的努力离那人近点再近一点，近到足以与他比肩的位置上再去告诉他，我喜欢你很久了，久到他自己都数不清这份爱意陪他走过了几千个日日夜夜。

拍摄结束了，今天是与李赫宰的最后一次见面了。现在……他们应该已经走了吧，李东海想。

他觉得很可惜，自己嘴笨说不出讨人喜欢的话来，也不敢上前主动献殷勤，他始终认为自己与李赫宰之间有着鸿沟般的距离，这个距离使他在李赫宰面前将任何情绪都小心翼翼的藏起来不敢让他察觉出分毫。

喝了酒的人悲伤的想，自己此时垂头丧气的可怜样就像下水道里的小老鼠，终日在阴暗见不得光的角落垂涎着李赫宰这块不切实际的香甜奶酪。

李东海又在厕所里坐了半个小时才洗了把脸走出卫生间。

其他人早已散场，没人注意到提前不见踪影的他。

叫辆车吧，李东海掏出手机，把自己无精打采的小脸埋进竖起的衣领里。

酒店外清凉的风一吹，酒精挥发令李东海大脑一阵眩晕，他摇摇晃晃眼看就要向后倒去。

然后他跌进了一个宽阔温暖的怀抱。

酒精作用下的李东海反应迟钝，待他把那股恶心感赶走，这才看清身后揽着他的是一身黑衣黑帽的李赫宰。

这人不知道在冷风中站了多久，外套上都沾着丝丝凉意，只有怀中的温度真实火热。

“唔……赫宰前辈你还没走呀。”李东海醉醺醺的，一时之间忽略了腰上的胳膊和两人之间不能再近的距离，声音不大不小黏黏糊糊的。

“你没出来，我不放心。”

李赫宰脸色淡淡的没什么表情，黑色鸭舌帽下的瞳孔格外认真明亮。

“哦……”李东海没注意到话里关心的意味，怔怔的点了点头。

李赫宰盯着他被睫毛遮住的眼睛，过了好一会儿才低声开口：

“我听说……这个角色是你私下找导演要来的。”

“而且是零片酬出演。”

怀中的人一僵，李赫宰隔着衣服都能感觉到这人瞬间绷紧的脊背。

李东海的醉意瞬间清醒了一大半，他不可置信地瞪大眼睛望向李赫宰。

李赫宰欲言又止的模样让他感觉从头到脚被泼了一盆冰水，他哆嗦着嘴唇挣扎着解释：

“不是你想的那样的……我……”

“你是为了我吗？”那人打断他，眼里是罕见的真挚和严肃。

从金希澈告诉他，李东海不要片酬出演男主只为了一个人的时候，他的心底就浮现出一个直觉，这个直觉不是无凭无据出现的，李赫宰想起了李东海一直以来对于他与所有人不同的态度，为什么次次避开他，为什么不敢同自己说话，为什么自己一靠近那人就耳根通红——这种之前被自己忽略的彻彻底底小细节。这所有的行为难道不是见到自己喜欢的对象时下意识的羞涩反应吗？

李赫宰被自己的想法震惊到了，他坐在那里，周围嘈杂的声音仿佛被按了静音键，那一刻他的脑海里只重复着一句话——

李东海喜欢他，喜欢到愿意放弃片酬自断后路。

喜欢到敢做出瞒着经纪公司擅自签约。

这实在是……愚蠢之至胆大妄为。

李赫宰的胸膛窜起一团火，他想不出比李东海更蠢的人了，也想不出比李东海更勇敢执着的人了。

李东海像大海一样清透又如火焰般炽热。

李赫宰心如擂鼓，心脏被不知名的情绪填满，他四下找寻那抹熟悉的身影，他想在确定了这份心意后第一时间告诉那人，你所做的一切并不是毫无意义的单向付出。

至少，落花有意流水更深情。

李东海艰难的咽了口口水，往后退了两步拉开与李赫宰之间的距离。

“你都知道了……”他苦涩的开口，其实李东海也曾幻想过自己这点小心思被对方发现了会有什么反应，但他很快的又打消了这个念头。

单恋就像一场没有硝烟的战争，战士是他自己，与时间为敌。这是他的选择，他不要把李赫宰牵扯进来，让他做为难的决定。

“赫宰前辈，你……我，我确实是因为想要靠近你才……”李东海只想找个地洞钻进去，他的脸红的快要烧起来了。

“你不要有负担……千万不要有负担。我，我从来没有奢求过能得到任何回应，只希望能带着这份心意一直继续下去……”

“只请你，请求你……不要把这件事告诉别人好吗……”他卑微的请求着，说着说着鼻子一酸，语气也哽咽起来。

李赫宰静静地站在那没有任何回应，李东海在他的沉默下变得更加窘迫。

“要我不把这件事说出去也可以……”半晌，李赫宰幽幽的开口，“只要你答应我一件事。”

李东海蹭了蹭眼角连连点头：“我做我做，你说就是。”

“你不知道是什么就答应吗？”

“我答应的，只要前辈你不说出去。”李东海单纯极了，一点儿没往别处想。

李赫宰轻笑，然后在李东海的注视下逐渐形成一个灿烂的笑脸，连粉红色的牙龈都暴露在昏暗的灯光下。

他更加靠近，微微俯身侧过头在李东海的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般留下一吻。

“做我男朋友吧，小笨蛋。”

亲吻一触即分，却还是在李东海唇上留下淡淡的清甜酒香。

李东海被突如其来的亲吻弄的摸不着头脑，本就不太灵光的脑袋现在更是在酒精的作用下昏昏沉沉。

“是……是那种包养关系吗？”李东海扯着衣角小心翼翼的确认。

他对于“暗恋多年的人要我当他男朋友”这种情况不太理解，脑子实在是转不过弯，只好往另一层意思去理解，电视里不都是这样演的吗？

李赫宰被这种反应气得笑出声，他喊人笨蛋算是没喊错，果然连这种最直接的表白都能理解岔的人除了李东海没别人了，也只有他会用最傻最辛苦的方式去喜欢一个人。

今天如果不是他巧合之下发现这个秘密，还不知道李东海要坚持多久。

算了。李赫宰抱住自己的傻瓜男友，以后他们有好多时间，有些话可以留到以后慢慢讲给李东海听。

自己也聪明不到哪去呀，李赫宰想。

为了与李警官能有多点对手戏，他可是在酒桌上灌了申东熙不少酒后强行要求导演改剧本呢，《小警官与大块头》什么的太傻了，真的拍出来粉丝们肯定站错cp，还是他想的名字更配李警官和小盒子的浪漫凄美爱情故事。

当然，这个就不用跟李东海讲了，等电影上映的时候，他们可就是作为现实情侣前去参加首映了呢。

李赫宰抱紧怀里的人，美滋滋的笑弯了眼。


End file.
